battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gigabyte
Gigabyte is a heavyweight robot built by the Robotic Death Company which competed in the third and fourth seasons of the BattleBots reboot on Discovery and Science. It is a full-body spinner similar to its brother, Megabyte, except way more powerful. It also has a self-righting bar to both right itself and tell the drivers which direction it is going. It also has a rainbow color scheme, so that when it spins, it creates a colored mess. Gigabyte didn't do so well, getting two wins and three losses. Gigabyte returned for Season 4, having the green paint removed, bi-directional teeth, a rounded self-righting staff and a lexan cover to protect the electronics. The team previously competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot with Invader, but it lost in its first and only battle against Mohawk and Lycan. Robot History Discovery Season 3 Gigabyte's first opponent was against the reigning champion Tombstone. For this match, the team opted to not have the self-righting pole that was also used for direction, intending to have Tombstone ride up the spinning shell and take control of the fight. When the match began however, things didn't go well at all for Gigabyte as the initial impact between both bots caused the attachment for the pole that was manufactured in China to snap off, which left the spinning shell without anything solid holding it in place. Making matters worse, the second hit took off the shell itself, exposing the robot's insides. The robot was still functional, but the team wanted to tap out to avoid further damage. However, this was against tournament rules so they were forced to keep going. After a bit more movement, Gigabyte deliberately stopped moving to avoid further damage and was counted out, giving Tombstone the win by KO. After the fight, the team discovered that the part was made of cast aluminum as opposed to the steel they requested. Up next for Gigabyte was the Desperado Tournament to compete for a spot in the top 16 where it fought Double Dutch. The match was off to a great start as Gigabyte's first hit tore off a rear wheel from Double Dutch. Gigabyte continued to attack, tearing off Double Dutch's other rear wheel. Since Double Dutch was still able to move, Gigabyte pressed on, causing more damage, eventually tearing off both of Double Dutch's bar spinners. After a few more maneuvering and attacks, Gigabyte left Double Dutch down to driving in circles on one partial wheel. Double Dutch was counted out and Gigabyte advanced to the next round. In the next round of the tournament, Gigabyte took on Lucky and went with a shorter self-righting pole to fix the one that was damaged against Double Dutch. When the match began, Gigabyte was launched into the air, but landed upright. Gigabyte got back up to speed and delivered another hit, bouncing off the arena walls. Gigabyte retreated to the center of the arena to spin back up and attacked Lucky again, which caused it to fly into the air once more as it was tossed by its opponent. After being tossed again near the screws, Gigabyte lost its self-righting pole and tried to self-right using its spinning shell's momentum. Unfortunately, they were unable to and were counted out, giving Lucky the win by KO. The next match up for Gigabyte was Brutus. When the match got underway, Gigabyte was not doing well as each collision sent it flying either into the air or into the arena battier, which stopped its weapon. Luckily, they stayed upright, but eventually lost power to the spinning shell. At this point, its opponent got its weapon going and Gigabyte started to take some hits, though the damage was minor. Gigabyte got a lucky break though as Brutus unwittingly drove up the shell and flipped itself over where it struggled to drive even in circles. Gigabyte backed off and Brutus was counted out, giving Gigabyte the win by KO. Gigabyte's next participation of 2018 was in the Last Chance Rumble with DUCK!, Valkyrie, Bombshell, Red Devil and Lucky to try and claim the 16th seed and enter the top 16 bracket. Gigabyte was doing okay to start as they were taking hits, but not suffering much damage, despite hitting the arena barrier. Gigabyte continued to fight and kept its shell up to speed, but then it reversed itself into the arena barrier. Gigabyte then found itself unable to move near the arena barrier with its shell now at top speed. Valkyrie and DUCK! did approach it, but ended up pulling away. The rumble went the distance and the judges awarded Bombshell the 16th seed and a place in the top 16 bracket. The last battle for Gigabyte was in a sort-of grudge match against DUCK!, to settle a score from the Last Chance Rumble. When the match began, things were looking well for Gigabyte as they were delivering hits to DUCK! and sending them through the air while sending itself into the arena wall at times. However, DUCK! wasn't giving up and wasn't suffering much damage either so Gigabyte also continued to fight. Gigabyte delivered a final blow to DUCK! that again didn't deal much damage but by now, DUCK had lost use of its left front wheel. Still, this wasn't enough to affect DUCK!'s mobility much and they were still on the attack. Unfortunately, Gigabyte ended up hitting the casing for the screws hard enough to disable its drive system. Gigabyte was spinning at high speed but was counted out, giving DUCK! the win by KO. Discovery Season 4 Gigabyte's first ever match of 2019 was against newcomer that competed in China, Chronos. Things didn't start off well for either robot as both were having balance issues while they attempted to spin up. Luckily, both robots recovered and Gigabyte went in for the first hit. Gigabyte then went in for a 2nd hit and both robots were sent flying in opposite directions. The third hit proved to have the same result as the 2nd. However, the 4th hit caused Chronos to stop moving and the robot's spinning shell eventually spun down. Chronos was unable to get going again and was counted out, giving Gigabyte the win by KO. Gigabyte's next match was against former runner-up, Minotaur. Gigabyte went with their toughest and heaviest shell for this fight, intending to absorb Minotaur's hits and keep spinning. When the match began, Gigabyte was doing mostly that as they were colliding with Minotaur without taking much damage and were able to spin back up each time. Additionally, Minotaur was having trouble keeping its weapon at top speed and this allowed Gigabyte to stay on top of Minotaur and keep their weapon from being dangerous. During some point, Gigabyte lost one of its teeth, but it didn't stop chipping the front of Minotaur. However, Minotaur soon got its weapon going again and Gigabyte soon lost the use of their spinning shell. The match went the distance but the judges awarded Gigabyte a unanimous 3-0 decision. Gigabyte next went up against Jonathan Schultz and HUGE. Gigabyte didn't have a good start as they drove too close to the wall and bounced off it and into another, then getting flung towards the center of the arena. Gigabyte took hits from HUGE, the first not doing anything as it came back to attack, only to run into the wall again. The second and third hits however caused smoke to pour out and leave them without a weapon. Gigabyte still kept fighting and tried to push HUGE around, but HUGE's overall size and awkward design made that difficult. Gigabyte kept taking shots, losing parts of its directional staff and its polycarb top on top of the shell. Still, Gigabyte managed to flip HUGE over and was taking off the rubber bits that were helping with HUGE's traction. Gigabyte pushed HUGE onto the screws, leaving HUGE to get stuck before it got free. However, the repeated impacts were taking their toll on Gigabyte as they were soon unable to move. Luckily, they made it to a judges decision, which ruled unanimously 3-0 in favor of HUGE, ending Gigabyte's win streak. Gigabyte was now up against Andrea Galletey and Witch Doctor but when the fight began, there was little Gigabyte could do before Witch Doctor threw them high into the air. Gigabyte recovered and attacked again, getting thrown once more. After the third hit, Gigabyte lost its protective cover and was no longer spinning. Gigabyte was then thrown onto the screws but managed to get off. Unfortunately, the repated impacts had cost it a wheel but Witch Doctor's weapon began smoking so it was mostly a pushing match. However, Gigabyte was no longer moving and under the arena pulverizer so it was counted out, giving Witch Doctor the win by KO. Gigabyte originally was scheduled to fight Son of Whyachi but had to drop out due to damage sustained against Witch Doctor. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 Note: The Last chance Rumble doesn't contribute to the wins/loss record. Faruq Tauheed Introductions "This robot's like an ex-wife, really mean and it's gonna hurt you. No, no, seriously. That's an actual quote from the builder. He said that. It's GIGABYTE!". "Gigy, Gigy, Gigy, can't you see? Sometimes your spins just hypnotize me and I just love your flashy ways. This why they broke and you just slayed. It's notorious G-I-G, GIGABYTE!" "This colorful bot spins to eliminate grins. BOOM goes the dynamite. You're gonna die tonight. It's GIGABYTE!" "It's the ultimate hard drive. It's got plenty of ram and will wipe your memory. You just hit control...alt....defeat. It's GIGABYTE!" "GIGABYTE!" "In high school, this bot was voted most likely to spin. It also had a 4.0 GPSlay. Please welcome the Validietorian, it's GIGABYTE!" "This colorful bot looks like a work of spinning art. Bringing more splatter than Jackson Pollock. One wrong move and it's time to Vincent Van Go. It's GIGABYTE!" "If this bot were a rock star, it would be Keith Richards because it just refuses to die. It's going to Jumping Jack smash you. Please, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Faruq, and this is GIGABYTE!" "Call this bot Shreddy Krueger, because you will see it in your nightmares. *darker voice* Nighty night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs GIGABYTE!" Trivia * For episode 4's main event trailer, both channels used the wrong footage of the fight with Tombstone. They used the 2009 fight, which Tombstone won and kept saying Megabyte beat them, which was actually their superheavyweight counterparts in the mid 2000's. Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Main Event Participants